


Summer Nights.

by 360loverpenguin



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Beach Vacation, Ember Island (Avatar), Equal parts Sukka fluff & the gaang bonding, F/M, Found Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/360loverpenguin/pseuds/360loverpenguin
Summary: Sighing, Suki finally resigned herself to stand, stretching out slightly as she did. The raising sun told her it was well time to go. She allowed herself one last moment to look on the beauty laid before her, the early morning rays hazily blending all the colours into one another. A soft smile dancing on her lips, she turned to the worn dirt path that had led her there, beginning the short journey home.As she left the beach, she mentally noted to bring Sokka with her to watch the sunrise next time. That is, if she managed to drag him out of bed in time. She wondered exactly how many more calm mornings like this she’d have before everything changed once again.Suki urged herself to walk a bit faster, anticipation for the day growing as the water’s relaxing effects wore off. They would be heading to surprise Toph at her earthbending tournament later that day, Aang, Katara, and Zuko meeting them in only a few hours on their way to the larger parts of the Earth Kingdom. She’d be glad to see her friends again, it had been a while since they had all managed to be together as a group (Suki blamed that on responsibilities and such, of which she had her fair share), and she was sure they could all use vacations.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), the gaang - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Summer Nights.

Suki drew in a deep breath as her eyes traced over the waves gently rolling in to shore. It looked as though streaks of blue and green danced around each other as the ocean continued its’ constant dance forward. The waves grew larger the further she gazed away from Kyoshi Island, silently turning over into white peaks alongside her even breathing.

Her legs swayed gently in time to the water’s movements as she shut her eyes, breathing in the refreshing scent of the sea. The sun poured over the rock she currently sat on, one of many lining the peaceful coastline; the opposite side of the island from the port. Her care feet brushed against the rolling water beneath them, the only movement on what seemed the whole island. The water brushed steadily against her skin, and Suki found herself tapping a similar pattern against the stone, warm against her fingers.

This had always been her favourite part of the island she called home. This stretch of coast reached the furthest out to sea, away from the high energy of the marketplace and shipping port of the far side of the bay. This place simply… existed, away from everything, it seemed. Which is why Suki found herself here, barely past dawn, simply living alongside it all.

She slowly allowed her eyes to fall open, tracing the blended colours of the water up to the horizon, where the colours darkened into a relaxing blue. It was days like this that made Suki’s heart long for adventure, the wind that soared towards her carrying promises of places she’d never dreamed of, making the ocean that parted them seem all that more wide. She wanted to reach from the horizon’s borders, run past them, completely free.

The water represented change. Something that both terrified and excited Suki as of late. She had always grown up yearning for adventure. And she had been on unmatchable ones with her family in the past few years; she smiled fondly at the memories of travelling the Serpent’s Pass with Sokka, seeing the Fire Nation with Zuko, fighting alongside Toph. Yet the biggest adventures still lie ahead of her. And Suki wasn’t sure which emotion caused her heart to skip a beat at that.

Sighing, she finally resigned herself to stand, stretching out slightly as she did. The raising sun told her it was well time to go. She allowed herself one last moment to look on the beauty laid before her, the early morning rays hazily blending all the colours into one another. A soft smile dancing on her lips, she turned to the worn dirt path that had led her there, beginning the short journey home.

As she left the beach, she mentally noted to bring Sokka with her to watch the sunrise next time. That is, if she managed to drag him out of bed in time. Years of early morning training with her fellow warriors meant she usually rose long before the sun did, whereas Sokka… much preferred his rest. She wondered exactly how many more calm mornings like this she’d have before everything changed once again.

Suki urged herself to walk a bit faster, anticipation for the day growing as the water’s relaxing effects wore off. They would be heading to surprise Toph at her earthbending tournament later that day, Aang, Katara, and Zuko meeting them in only a few hours on their way to the larger parts of the Earth Kingdom. She’d be glad to see her friends again, it had been a while since they had all managed to be together as a group (Suki blamed that on responsibilities and such, of which she had her fair share), and she was sure they could all use vacations.

She finally arrived at the small house she and Sokka shared on Kyoshi Island, loudly opening the door as she walked inside, hoping he wouldn't still be in bed when she got there. She tossed her sandals down beside the door, having walked barefoot home.

She rolled her eyes as she entered their bedroom, noting Sokka’s still sleeping form. “Sokka, we’re already late,” she said, pressing a kiss to his jaw as she spoke.

He smiled tiredly, promptly pulling the covers closer to his face. “Just five more minutes,” he breathed, much to Suki’s chagrin. Honestly, it was a wonder he ever made it anywhere without being entirely late.

“Aang and Katara are going to be here in a few minutes, we should be in town by now!” she said, laughing quietly as she tossed a spare pillow at him.

Sokka merely pulled her down onto the bed in response, hugging her tight to his chest. “Can’t we just make them wait?” he said, eyes half open to look at her, voice thick with sleep as he spoke. He sleepily kissed her hair, leaning deeper into the soft blankets.

“Sure. If you wanna be late to Earth Rumble VII,” she commented, moving his hair, free from its’ usual wolftail, away from his face.

Sokka practically shot awake at that, immediately sitting up. “That’s today?” he asked, any remnants of sleep falling away from him.

Suki nodded, sitting up herself. “And we’re already late, no thanks to you,” she said, tone light as she spoke.

“You should’ve woken me up sooner!” He quickly busied himself with preparing for the day, reaching for his boomerang, and hastily throwing the leather case over his shoulders after tying back his dark brown hair.

Suki couldn't help but laugh at his dash to get ready for the day, “Or maybe you shouldn’t stay up so late! Then you’d get up yourself sometime before sundown,” she teased, following him out of the dimly lit room.

Sokka rolled his eyes at that, forgoing their usual banter in favour of his excitement. He grabbed two mangos out of a bowl on the worn wooden table, tossing one to Suki as he shoved his own into the bag at his side; the one he had gotten from the very same town they’d be travelling to that afternoon.

The second they arrived on the stone steps leading to their door, Sokka grabbed Suki’s hand, dragging her towards the small fishing town just down the road. He grinned as they ran, eyes set on the port where Aang and Katara should be meeting them. Sokka felt his heart swell at the sound of his wife’s laughter echoing through the summer air. He squeezed their intertwined hands as they continued, pushing the golden strap of the bag further back on his shoulder.

Eventually, Appa came into their view. Along with a very annoyed Katara. Sokka cast a quick glance up at the sun, it was still hours before midday, they weren’t that far past their meeting time.

“You’re late,” Katara said, crossing her arms as she spoke. She cast Sokka an annoyed glare from where she stood in front of Appa.

Sokka returned her pointed look, “Right. Like you and Aang are always on time anyway.” He could her the Airbender laugh in agreement at that as he busied himself with adjusting the leather reins.

He tossed his bag up onto the large saddle, quickly climbing up before offering a hand to Suki. “Besides, when we come down to the South Pole next month, which I hope is still standing by then,” he said, rolling his eyes as Suki pushed his hand away, opting to climb up herself. “I’ll be the one to drag you out of bed for early meetings.”

Katara snorted at that as she sat across from her brother, though she seemed unable to offer any objection either. Hating mornings apparently ran in their family.

Aang cut off the discussion by calling out to Appa to take off, not offering the siblings a chance to start bickering. “When are you guys coming down?” he asked, turning around slightly to look at the others as he spoke.

“Uh, five weeks I think? Just before we have that trade meeting with the North,” Sokka replied, beginning to peel the mango serving as his breakfast. Since their wedding, he and Suki had decided they had enough of living separately. That said, neither had wanted to leave their home behind, and the life and career they had built there. So Sokka had suggested they spend part of their time in both cultures, with half of the year spent in the Southern Water Tribe, and the other half where they had been just that morning, on Kyoshi Island. They couldn't avoid the occasional travel apart, but neither one complained.

“So where’s Zuko?” Suki asked, leaning back against the wooden rim of the saddle.

“Already waiting in the Earth Kingdom. He went up early to visit Uncle Iroh,” Katara replied, “Besides, would’ve take us a day’s trip out of our way to stop in the Fire Nation.”

“Good thing he’s finally taking a break. I swear that kid’s gonna work himself to death,” Sokka said around a bite of fruit.

“Sokka isn't he older than you? And twenty?” Aang called back at him, smile leeching into his tone.

“Only by a few months, and who said being twenty made you an adult?” He paused, stretching his arms upward as the wind rushed against them, the water miles beneath them as they soared onward. “I missed flying,” he said, sighing lazily as he rested his eyes shut.

“Sokka, it’s been a month,” Suki said, though she agreed that the way the breeze whipped against their faces was a sensation she had missed, never failing to send a wave of adrenaline through her body when they took off.

“And we used to fly everyday, your point?” he replied, not missing a beat. He cracked his eyes open as he smiled at her.

——

“Hey, we’re there!” Aang called, excited tone startling the others from where they’d fallen asleep.

Sokka yawned, “Finally. How long have we been flying?” He rubbed at his eyes, everything slowly returning to focus.

“Eight hours? Nine?” Katara responded, voice hoarse as she moved towards the front of the saddle, hoping to catch a glimpse of the quickly approaching city. “And don’t you dare complain,” she cast a pointed glance toward her brother, “Aang and I have been flying before sunrise.”

“Not my fault you guys didn't just fly to Kyoshi Island yesterday. Wouldn't have had to get up so early,” Sokka returned, equal amount of sass in his tone. He smiled at Katara’s indignant eye roll; he had won this round.

They finally touched down on the edge of the small city, buildings bathed in large shadows from the late afternoon sun painted before them. The air was much warmer here, being much farther north than most of the Gaang lived; sounds of music and voices chorusing from the streets nearby.

Zuko waved at the group as they slid off of Appa, standing from the small table outside a tea shop (that was no where near as good as his uncle’s, mind) he had been sitting at.

“Well, if it isn't Firelord hotman,” Aang said, teasing smile prominent as he bowed to his friend.

Zuko rolled his eyes, “Don’t call me that.” He wasn’t able to fight off the smile at seeing his family, however, not wasting any time in pulling them all into a hug. He shut his eyes for a brief moment, revelling in the feeling of them all together. It had been longer than Zuko would care to admit since he’d been able to pull himself away from the Fire Nation.

“Have you seen Toph yet?” Suki asked as everyone inevitably stepped away from the hug, pacing further into the bustling city.

“Yeah, not since earlier though. She’s already at the arena warming up.” he said, nodding in the direction of the young earthbender, “You know, you guys could’ve seen her too, if you were actually on time for once in your lives.”

A beat of silence passed, followed by a very sarcastic, “Why’s everyone looking at me?” from Sokka, earning a few laughs from the rest of the small group.

“So how are things in the Fire Nation?” Sokka asked, falling into step beside Zuko as they started for the tournament.

The group walked in a cluster down the middle of the stone road, torches shining from the dozens of shops and restaurants they passed on their journey. A few citizens whispered as they glanced at them, no doubt recognizing the group that had saved the world a few years back.

“Don’t ask,” Zuko replied, laughing lightly as he shook his head. “Seriously though, I’m glad to finally have some time off.”

“Yeah, wasn’t your last vacation, like, before Sozin’s Comet?” Katara said, smiling at her own joke.

Zuko gently shoved his shoulder against hers, choosing not to protest on the (mostly) true statement. He hadn't taken much time off, the world still healing from what his nation had done over the past hundred years, and he felt like he owed it to both his home and the others to work as hard as he could on reparations, and creating peace alongside Aang. True, he had taken many trips to visit his friends, but they had usually involved meetings and such as well; not true vacations.

“Iroh’s in charge while you’re gone, right?” Aang asked, walking backwards to face his friends from where he was a few steps ahead of them. “How long’re you staying?”

“Yeah. Last time that happened, national tea day became a thing,” Zuko said, smiling at the memory. “I’m off for a week, Uncle all but forced me to take a longer break, said something about overworking myself.”

The group all hummed in agreement at that, causing Zuko to roll his eyes once again. “Which reminds me, we should head up to Ember Island tomorrow. Toph and I were just talking about that; all of us could use a break.” he said, eyes tracing up the large building they had finally arrived at, sign above the door bearing the name of the competition.

“That’s a great idea!” Aang said excitedly, using a blast of air to push open the doors for everyone. The rest were quick to agree as they poured in to the dimly lit arena, seats towering on all sides of the platform.

Sokka quickly stepped to the front of the group, leading them to seats lining the first row. They were the only ones this close to the large earth platform that stretched the length of the large room, the rest of the viewers choosing the fill the rows yards above the floor.

“Don’t you remember what happened the last time we sat down here?” Katara said, remaining standing before her brother as the rest of them piled into their chosen seats.

“Uh huh, we got a great view of the action,” he replied, her quirking a brow in response.

“We almost died, Sokka.”

“That’s a daily occurrence for our Gaang,” he said, slight exasperation lining his tone, “Just sit down.”

Letting out one final complaint, which the rest of the group elected to ignore, remaining where they were, she sat beside Aang.

“I haven’t seen one of these fights since I was little,” Suki commented, breaking up the silence that had settled over the group momentarily.

“I’ve never been to one. So it’s like an Agni Kai, or I guess a bunch of them, but with earth instead of fire?” Zuko said, lowering his tone slightly as the announcer stepped out onto the barren stage, torches being lit around the edge to call attention to the space now bathed in light.

Aang laughed at that. “Not really. They’re just trying to force the other out of the ring, not actually hurt them.” He noticed the firebender’s relived smile at that, Zuko glad that the group, if they were being honest, wouldn’t watch Toph injure anyone. Hopefully.

Sokka was quick to shush them, cheering alongside the rest of the attendees as the first two fighters appeared before them. He pumped one fist in the air, quickly declaring which competitor he knew would win. Or, at the very least claimed to.

Suki smiled over at him, biting back a laugh at how excited Sokka was over the beginning fight. His excitement for things like this was endearing, his grin spilling into his eyes as he stared intently at the fighter’s forms. Suki only moved her gaze back to the tournament at the end of the round, watching as one bender was struck out of the ring with a large column of earth.

Zuko grinned at that, quickly high fiving Sokka as the man they both agreed to be the superior bender won the first match. Aang stuck his tongue out at the pair, clearly having been on the opposing side.

Katara laughed at that. Aang may be the Avatar, and old enough to be married now, but he still had close to the same personality he had when he had first come out of the iceberg.

“Aang, you could technically compete in this,” Suki said, nudging his arm slightly.

“Wouldn’t stand a chance against the Blind Bandit though.” Zuko said, leaning behind Sokka to look at her as he spoke.

There was a lack of objection from Aang as he kept his attention on the next challenger, knowing they were right. Toph had invented metalbending when she was only twelve; but in his defence, she only had to master one element when he had four.

Sokka booed as the second match began, the new fighter landing a harsh blow to his favoured bender. Zuko hit his arm in response to that, eyes still glued to the ring.

Aang lightly tapped Katara’s arm, grabbing her attention as he sent a blast of air towards Sokka, causing the boy’s shirt to blow over his face. Coincidentally, just as the round ended.

Having missed who had won, Sokka cast a harsh glare at Aang. “You’re dead to me.” The rest of the Gaang laughed at the seriousness with which he said that, forcing Sokka to crack a smile despite his annoyance.

The announcer quickly pulled their attention away from the prank, calling out the next pair of fighters to take the stage.

Round after round passed, the group getting more invested with each one, making bets with each other, and taunting appropriately (which had earned them more than a few dirty looks). Even Katara applauded for a few rounds, earning her a sarcastic grin from her brother.

Finally the announcer’s booming voice announced the final round, and the reigning champion herself, the Blind Bandit.

The Gaang excitedly began cheering, Sokka and Aang even jumping to their feet as they applauded, loudly calling out as Toph made her entrance to the side of the platform.

Toph grinned cockily as she stepped out into the centre of the ring, holding the belt she had won at the last tournament high above her head; a warning sign to whoever she would be facing first. She could feel the arena buzzing as cheers erupted from the crowd, the applause near deafening. Moving one hand off of the belt, she waved towards the stands.

Despite the noise in the room, she could hear a few voices rising above the rest, and obviously much closer too. Lowering her arm, she slammed her right foot hard against the ground, vibrations running far enough to give her a clear look at the front row. Her friends.

The smile didn't drop off Toph’s face, but it was laced with surprise as she nodded towards them. They had all come there for her? Knowing how busy they were, Toph hadn't expected any of them to show up when she had passively mentioned she’s be defending her title in the current competition. She had been shocked enough when Zuko had found her earlier that day, but now her entire family had shown up to watch her fight?

Toph hadn't realized they cared that much.

Quickly jumping back into the moment, Toph handed the belt off to one of the workers, cracking her knuckles in preparation as she felt her opponent enter the ring across from her. “No competition this time, Twinkletoes?” she yelled over to Aang as she took a deep breath, gathering her focus for the match. She could hear the airbender’s laughter at that.

Toph readied her stance as the gong rang. Time to finish this.

The tall man standing before her wasted no time in making the first attack, which Toph smirked at; rookie move. He raised two pillars on either side of her, flicking them simultaneously inward without wasting a second. Toph would admit he was quick. Just not as quick as her.

Using the earth resting against her feet, she carefully propelled herself upward, landing on top of the base he had inadvertently built for her. She moved the earth platform forward in time with her strides, making her way closer to him. Coming to a halt, her heart beating excitedly in her ears, Toph listened to his movements.

When he moved to take a step towards her, she flicked her wrist gently, the spot now under his left foot shooting up and forcing him off balance. As he teetered backwards, mere feet from the edge of the ring, Toph leapt off her heightened base, forcing it against his chest, which effectively shoved him off of the platform.

Landing steadily on her feet, Toph threw both her fists in the air. She smiled largely as the crowd exploded into a chorus of cheers, many already moving to their feet.

The competition over, many enthusiastic fans spilled down onto the platform, eager to grab the attention of the winner, if only for a moment. Toph revelled in the energy buzzing all around her as the crowd rushed around her and the other fighters like a whirlwind. Her exhilaration doubled, however, as she felt herself being lifted off the ground by two she was very familiar with.

“All hail the Blind Bandit!” Sokka said, practically yelling to be heard over the rest of the crowd. He and Zuko continued cheering as they held their friend on their shoulders, raising her above the rest. A chorus of applause rang out once more against that, many shoving their way closer to the small group.

“Looks like I’m more royalty than you!” she said, laughter echoing in her friends’ ears as she hit the side of Zuko’s head.

If Toph had paid attention to his indigent response, she probably wouldn’t have heard it anyway as Suki called up to her. “Think you set a new record?”

Toph shook her head, roughly hitting Sokka to get him to let her down. The pounding in her head doubled as her feet hit against the crowd, voices indistinguishable as they melded into a blur all around her. “Nah. Bit slower than last time I think; had to give the people a show.”

One of the workers forced their way through the crowd, annoyed expression on their face as they mumbled a quick congratulations to Toph, shoving the belt into her arms before receding back into the crowd.

The moment her hands grasped the belt, it was pulled away again. Not bothering to turn around, she elbowed Sokka in the ribs at that. “You want the belt? Fight for it,” she yelled.

Sokka ignored her, instead throwing the belt above his head, met with another eruption of noise.

“Wanna get away from all this fanfare?” Katara called, pressing her palms against her ears.

“We practically saved the world. There’s fanfare everywhere we go,” Suki said, roughly checking her shoulder against the man who pushed past her as she spoke.

“True, but I agree, let’s get going,” Zuko said, stepping aside as someone walked past him towards Toph.

The group started towards the entrance of the large arena, pushing their way (some more gently than the others) through the sweaty crowd that stood in their way.

“Alright, Team Avatar is back together!” Sokka said as they stepped down from the ring, the group fanning out once they had enough space to breathe properly.

“You say that like we’re about to enter battle again,” Zuko shot over his shoulder, pushing the large metal door aside for his friends.

“Hey, you never know.”

The breeze outside washed over them, cooling the heat of the arena as it fell away from them. The group took a collective breath, the thick, stale air forgotten as the coolness of the evening enveloped them. The moon hung high in the sky; most of the city before them slept soundly. They started down the cracked stone road, the wind pushing them towards the few shops still illuminated, which acted as a beacon for the Gaang.

Everything spun to a stop around them, the peace not yet penetrated by the other attendants of the fight; not yet through expressing their excitement. They walked in a comfortable silence, the sounds of their heavy footsteps against the street the only thing ringing through the Earth Kingdom.

There was so much to say. Months worth of stories clearly waiting to be shared, plans for their week together to be made, even proper greetings for Toph to be shared. Yet none of them spoke, all wrapped in the sheer feeling of being together again. The way they all slid into their positions walking together made it feel as though nothing had changed, no time had passed. They all fit together near perfectly. Calm smiles were shared all around as the group looked to each other. They didn't need to rush to share every detail of the past weeks. They could just exist together for a heartbeat.

Zuko led the group towards the tea shop he had been waiting outside earlier, glad that it was still open this near midnight. They all wanted a place to celebrate, after all.

Toph was the one to finally crack the silence once they spilled into the cozy building. “So you guys really came all the way across the world to see me fight?” she said, voice softening in the silent atmosphere.

“You’re our family,” Aang said simply, shrugging as he moved onto one of the cushions lining the large wooden table he led the group to.

The group all hummed their agreements, Zuko offering the young earthbender a side hug as he sat next to her.

“Plus,” Sokka said after settling next to Suki, “Those fights are awesome.”

Toph burst out laughing at that, earning a questioning glare from the owner standing across the shop. She wasn't sure how, but she could feel Sokka’s goofy smile at that, telling her the joke was anything but the truth.

Katara threw one of the menus at his face at that, “Could you be serious for once in your life?” Her voice was trying to sound annoyed, which didn't fool the others for a second.

“Sorry sis, can’t take you role in the group,” he shot back, catching the paper just before it made contact. He flashed her an indignant grin, earning a huff from her in return.

Suki couldn’t bite back the snort that escaped her at that, snatching the menu away from Sokka to look it over.

The singular worker in the shop came over, tired look on his face conveying he didn't wish to have customers this late. The group barely noticed however, all ordering quickly to return to their conversation.

“So beach vacation, who’s ready?” Sokka asked excitedly, quickly adding, “Do you think the Ember Island Players have any new shows right now?”

Zuko snorted at that, clearly still critical of the work the theatre group had done in the past. He bit back a snarky comment about the last time they had watched them, opting to run a hand through his dark hair instead.

“Doesn’t you stepdad, y’know, own that group?” Suki said, elbowing him in the side.

“Doesn’t mean they’re any good,” he said, slightly under his breath. He quickly flicked his gaze up to meet the others’, “Don’t tell him I said that.”

Toph shook her head at Zuko, corners of her mouth tugged up into a smile. “What time are we leaving tomorrow? The sooner we get out of here, the better,” she commented.

There was an audible pause as she finished, the rest of the group falling silent. The server came back over to them, providing a welcome distraction, if only for a moment. Sokka offered him a tight lipped smile as he placed the steaming cups before them, hastily moving back to the kitchen once he did so. He must’ve felt the way the air thickened as the earthbender spoke.

“Is it…” Aang began, pausing as he tried to gather his thoughts, “Is it hard to come back here? To Gaoling?”

The group remained silent at that, seconds stretching on much longer than the hours they had spent together as they waited for Toph’s answer. Though all of them were wondering it, Aang seemed to be the only one risky enough to voice the lingering question.

Toph drew her lips into a tight smile, running her hands along the sides of the burning tea cup as she fought the silence suffocating the air around her. “Yeah,” she said tightly, barely able to get the single word out into the small room.

Suki reached out, gently squeezing Toph’s hand in her own. She frowned at her silence, Toph choosing to take a long draw of tea rather than continuing. Or maybe she didn't have anything else to say.

“I’m sorry,” Sokka said, voice barely above a breath. He turned his gaze down to the darkly coloured tea before him, barely registering what he was looking towards.

Zuko spoke up before the group could sink back into silence. “We’ll leave first thing in the morning, then.” He glanced worriedly over at Toph, before quickly shaking his head. “That is, if everyone can actually get out of bed before sundown.”

“Stop looking at me every time you say that!” Sokka said, crossing his arms as he lightly glared at the jerkbender across from him.

Toph laughed at that, less boisterous and loud than the last time, but the group took it as an invitation to carefully follow, tension beginning to drain from the table. “If the shoe fits, Captain Boomerang.”

Sokka rolled his eyes at that, not stopping despite the realization she couldn't see the gesture. He kept silent, downing half his drink in one sip.

“So how have things been for you, oh master avatar?” Toph said, leaning back onto her arms as she spoke.

“Pretty good. Never knew agreements between two tribes, from the same nation, might I add, could get so heated.”

Katara snorted at that irony, considering he was referring to the two Water Tribes set at the poles.

“I’ll be glad when Katara and I can travel back to Cranefish town soon,” he said, shrugging slightly as he spoke.

“Let me guess, Northern Tribe still demanding too high a price?” Sokka said, drawing a nod from Aang.

“We might have to go up there to meet with their chief, see if he’s more willing to reason than his representatives.” Aang paused for a moment, looking down as he ran his fingers along the path of his tattoo. “I don’t suppose you-”

Sokka immediately shook his head, sitting up a but straiter as his shoulders tensed. Zuko shot a confused look at him over his cup at the sudden change in demeanour. “No.” He forced himself to take a breath, “But tell them we’ll agree to terms closer to their proposals if they're willing to give up some of their trade ships. We can afford to give them the resources they want, but our fleet’s a lot smaller than it should be.”

Katara cleared her throat before Aang could continue the conversation, “I think we all really do need that vacation.”

——

The moon hung above the gaang as they headed back for the inn they would be staying at for the night. The hushed laughter of Toph and Aang could be heard throughout the silent town, despite their efforts to quiet themselves. Zuko nudged Katara’s elbow, trying to get her to crack at the joke he had just made.

Sokka didn't hear what he had said. He barely even heard the steady beat of his own footsteps. His eyes were trained on the cracked stone beneath his feet, tracing the worn lines as he walked. He lingered a few paces behind the rest of his friends, mind focusing on anything but what was currently happening around him. A frown lingered on his face as he trailed after the group.

He jumped slightly as Suki took his hand in hers, gently intertwining their fingers. He offered her a weak smile, flicking his gaze up to meet her soft violet eyes for a split second.

“Are you okay?” she said, voice quiet as they fell further behind. He had been acting off since his conversation with Aang earlier that night, jokes and smiles a bit more hollow than they normally should've been. Sokka appreciated that she didn't say anything else, that she gave him the option to avoid the truth if he didn't want to talk about it.

He exhaled slowly, squeezing her hand slightly as he steeled himself to speak. “Just worried. What Aang said…” he trailed off, slowing his pace to a halt few feet from the grand entrance that laid ahead of him.

He watched as the others piled into the building before them, Aang shoving Zuko as they raced up the steps, completely unaware of what was happening behind them. The torchlight from the large doorway spilled out into the night, flickering quickly in time with Sokka’s heart.

He turned to face her, eyes unable to reach hers. “I’m going to be chief of the Southern Water Tribe… all my dad and I have been working on for years had been improving relations with the North, which we haven't had since before the start of the war. I’m just scared that I’ll…”

“Have to go back there?” Her voice cracked the gentle night air that was suspended on all sides of them.

His breath caught in his throat. “Yeah,” he said, barely managing to get his tone above a harsh whisper.

Suki smiled slightly. All he wanted was to live up to the example Hakoda had set as a great leader, which meant he'd work as heard as he could to protect his people, their community. She gently pressed her forehead against his, the gesture taking the place of the words she didn't have. She felt him relax slightly at the gesture. They were in this together. They were creating their own path, free from anything of the past.

“Don’t focus on past,” she said, letting her eyes fall shut as she spoke. “Think about the future we’re gonna make.”

Sokka finally smiled at that, each breath clearing away the remaining fears that still clung to him. He brought her hand up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. She didn't have advice to give him. And that was okay. But she did tell him they'd fight together, no matter what battle they faced.

His thoughts finally cleared enough to move on from the earlier events as they stole a breath of a moment out of all the chaos around them. Sokka moved back, only slightly so he could look at her as they stood together. “Do you wanna tell them?” he asked, eyes shining slightly.

Just as the words fell from his lips, Toph appeared at the berth of the doorway. “Were you guys gonna stay out here all night?” she called, crossing her arms as she leaned against the stone pillar tracing the building’s entrance. “You’re already married, you don't need to be disgusting every four seconds.”

Sokka stuck out his tongue at the girl, beginning to jog over to her. “We’re not as bad as some of our group,” Suki said as they fell up the steps.

“Right. Cause you're way worse,” Toph laughed, roughly punching Sokka’s shoulder, turning back into the building.

——

Suki revelled in the way the warm sand felt against her bare feet as she finally touched down off of Appa. Stretching her arms behind her back, she allowed herself to take in the beauty of the island for a moment before she helped the rest of the group unpack.

The sun was at its’ highest for the day, which meant they arrived at the perfect time to start their beach vacation. The warm rays danced playfully over the foliage casting lazy shadows that stretched the length of the pale sand beach. The tops of a few houses could be seen in the distance, the red tops splintering out over the natural green that seemed to coat the island, but they were so far from the town that it felt like a completely different world.

Suki turned around just in time to catch a bag Zuko tossed over to her as he too climbed onto the beach.

“It feels like we’ve been flying for ages,” he muttered, breathing in the mist slightly wafting off then glistening water.

“Everyone’s a critic!” Aang said, throwing his hands above his head for a moment as he led Appa over to spot completely coated in the relaxing colours of shade so he too could rest after a day of flying.

“Alright,” Sokka said, voice giving way to his excitement, “Who wants to go swimming?” He was already taking his shirt off, clearly anxious to get their vacation started.

“I do; for a place surrounded by water, the south doesn't have many ideal spots for that,” Katara said, smiling as she tugged her favoured braid out of her hair.

Aang jogged back over from Appa, using his airbending to give himself a slight boost. He stopped himself just before crashing into Toph, anticipation already growing along with his grin. Suki supposed that, being the Avatar, he got even less free time than the rest of the gaang.

“Oh, Toph, we should have a sand sculpture rematch!” he said, turning to one of the last remaining near the edge of the beach as Suki, Sokka, and Katara made their way down to the sea.

“You’re going down, Twinkletoes. When exactly’s the last time you’e had any sand to practice on?” she replied, cracking her knuckles as she spoke.

Aang elected to ignore her, instead looking over at Zuko. “Are you going swimming with the others?”

Zuko shook his head as he glanced at the others in the distance, “Not the best at it. I’d rather just chill on the beach,” he said, shrugging as he kicked off his sandals.

“Great! You can be the judge!” Aang returned, grabbing Zuko’s hand as he and Toph set off to the far end of the beach to find a location they deemed worthy.

They trailed the outline of the sea for a few moments, Zuko laughing at his friends’ enthusiasm for the competition; almost more than they had had for the tournament the night before. Not far from the others, they found a stretch of the beach that reached far enough from the water that their creations would be left untouched by the constant beat of the waves.

“Okay,” Zuko began, tossing his towel onto the uneven sand as he turned to face both eager sixteen year olds, “You have an hour- and no earthbending.” He cut off their immediate protests with a raise of his hand, “Too easy. You have to use creative skills besides bending for this.” If they were going to take this way too seriously, than so was Zuko.

“Who gave you authority here,” Toph countered, smile barely brushing her lips as she crossed her arms.

“Aang did. Five minutes ago,” he said smugly, turning to roll out the deep red towel he had thrown aside.

——

The others wasted no time in stepping out into the clear blue tinged water, Suki leading the way. The sand their feet stirred up was the only barrier preventing them from seeing the bottom of the ocean, everything here completely untouched. The water far in the distance was hard to look at, heated sun shining so brightly off it the waves seemed as though they were carrying torches as they rolled inward.

“It’s freezing,” Suki said, still continuing deeper.

“Really? I haven't felt it,” Sokka said, a few steps lying between them.

As Suki turned around to give him an annoyed look, she should’ve noticed the mischievous shine is his eyes and saw what was coming. Before she had time to realize what he was planning, his hand quickly flicked upwards, sending a wave of icy water crashing over her.

Wiping it hastily out of her eyes, along with the shock the coldness brought with it (and resisting the urge to shiver; she refused to give him the satisfaction), she hardened her glare at him. “Oh. It is on.”

Sokka held a hand over his mouth to quell the laughter that overwhelmed him at the sheer look of betrayal the danced across her face for an instant.

He didn't have a chance to listen to what she had said before a wave of water was thrown in his own face, causing him to stumble slightly as his feet sunk into the wet sand beneath them. He steadied himself, wolftail pressing further against the rest of his hair as he was doused in water, Suki now laughing herself at the annoyed challenge on his face.

As Sokka readied his next attack, hands falling back into the now waist deep water they stood in, a huge wave came crashing over the pair, entirely submerging both of them for the short time it flew above the ocean’s surface. Sokka didn't have to turn around to see the self congratulatory grin on Katara’s face.

“Right. Waterbender.” He glared at her through the side of his vision as her laughing form moved closer to them.

“Just ending a war before it starts,” she said, shrugging as Suki rolled her eyes lightly. “Anyway, speaking of waves-” she pointed out towards the deepening water, larger waves crashing over themselves as the ran in an endless string of movement in time with one another, “-we should try that ice boarding trick I invented the last time we came here!”

“Sure you wanna get upstaged by two nonbenders?” Suki shot, smiling as she already began moving for the deeper reaches of the ocean.

Katara moved a section of the water above the uneven surface, freezing it into a flat, smooth board just large enough to stand on. She pushed it towards Suki, quickly working on two matching ones for herself and Sokka.

Suki ran her fingers over the ice, water spilling over its’ top as she moved closer to the large waves peaking in white foam as they rolled over each other. She held onto the side of the board, feeling the ground disappear from beneath her as they drifted further from the shore. 

Sparing a quick glance back at her friends, Suki pulled herself up onto the board. It was cool and sturdy against her feet, a stark contrast to the rushing water lying beneath it. Drawing in a breath, she let go of her hold on the edge as she moved to stand, wobbling only slightly along the way.

Immediately, she felt the mountain of ocean rush beneath her, raising her up as her direction changed to face back towards the pale sand far ahead. Suki leaned down slightly, steadying her weight to keep her balance as she rode the wave a few metres. Her heart pounded as a grin spread across her face at the feeling akin to flying, soaring above the ocean at an incredible rate for mere seconds that felt so much longer.

The wave finally died down, knocking her off balance with the sudden lack of movement, sending her under the water’s surface. Pushing herself back above the now gentle waves, she gripped the side of the floating ice, laughing as she wiped the water away from her eyes. The soft wind felt cool against her face, contrasting the warmth of the water she floated in as she swung her legs back onto the board, moving to sit on top of it.

She glanced over to Katara as she rode the next roll of the ocean towards her, flipping her own board beneath her feet as she landed in the water not far from Suki. She pumped her fist into the air as she broke through the restless ocean. Okay, so maybe being a waterbender had its’ advantages.

——

Sokka rolled his shoulder as he stepped back onto the beach, wincing slightly as he did so, the area still glaring red from the impact of falling onto the thick cover of the water. Turns out, the skill for water boarding doesn't run in the family. After being thrown from the waves more times than he’s care to admit, he resolved to just watch the others from the sand, which clung to the sides of his feet as he walked just past the shoreline.

He watched his sister preform increasingly elaborate tricks, cutting the board through the powerful waves in ways that he refused to believe were unassisted by her bending. She cheered loudly as perfected a flip of sorts, shouts carrying with the misty breeze all the way to where he stood.

Smiling, he flicked his gaze over to Suki, framed by the sun hanging lower behind her as she balanced on one of the largest waves of the day, golden rays spilling over her as she did. She jerked her board to one side, causing her to stumble with the sudden movement working against the natural drawl of the ocean.

Sokka felt his heart surge with panic as he instinctively reached out for her, breath freezing midair. She knelt down, managing to catch herself just before she was thrown aside, and Sokka forced himself to exhale, heart not slowing with the gesture.

He forced his gaze away from her, making himself turn towards his friends a ways down the run of the beach dancing along the edge of the island. They were merely outlines of figures in the distance, Aang and Toph deeply concentrating on their sculptures. He started towards them, reminding himself not to worry so much about Suki. She’d be fine. She could take care of herself.

Reminding himself of those words quelled the slam of his heart as he continued, fear dripping away with each step. The sand burned as it pressed against the bottom of his feet, the last direct sunlight of the day as vibrant as it dared. He allowed his eyes to drift shut for a moment, smiling as the heat enveloped him.

It reminded him of the last time they had all been here, just before Sozin’s Comet, when they were all trying desperately to forget the struggle that threatened the peaceful horizon. Despite all that, he couldn't help but think back on that day with fondness. They had gotten to be kids. To leave the fate of the world aside for a moment and just… exist. Together. It had felt like a breath of fresh air after surfacing in the ocean. Perhaps today was like that too; everyone stealing a moment together, free from usual responsibilities, or plans for the future.

Sokka opened his eyes, running a hand through his damp hair as he approached his friends, Toph’s taunts towards the Airbender now coming into full volume. His smile grew as he noticed Zuko asleep on his towel, clearly having ignored the constant bickering of the others. Wasting no time, he jogged over to the young firelord, kicking a wave of sand onto his sleeping form.

Zuko shot awake with a start, frantically sitting up at the sudden attack. Confused, he brushed the sand away from his face, where Sokka had so graciously chosen to aim it. As his friend’s laughter came into focus, his expression morphed into a flat annoyance. “Thanks, Sokka. Nice to see you too.”

Sokka threw himself onto the sand next to Zuko, half in the shade that some trees dotting the edge of the beach provided, cool breeze flicking the shadows around slightly. “So how-” he bit back a laugh, trying to move on from the admittedly weak joke, “-how long have they been at this?” he said, gesturing to a very focused Aang deaf to all but the mountain of sand before him.

“Uh… an hour?” Zuko rubbed his tired eyes with the palms of his hands as he spoke, his gaze momentarily wandering to the sky, “Two?”

Sokka snorted in response, “Didn’t know sand could be that interesting,” he said, leaning back on his elbows as the pair continued to watch the ‘art’ come to life.

Aang looked to be making a carving of himself and Appa, though it was hard to tell with the mostly dry sand not taking well to much detail. His eyes darted over to Toph’s- much more solid- adaptation of herself, paired with what was probably meant to be a replica of the championship belt from the night before, a few grains spilling off its’ edges.

Aang reached a hand behind his back, looking up to the sky innocently as he sent a funnelled gust of wind right into the side of Toph’s work, causing one of the arms shaped out of the fine white sand to crack, slowly crumbling in on itself.

Zuko had to bite down on his lip to force himself not to laugh as Toph defiantly pointed towards him. “I felt that. No bending,” she said, voice hard with the air of a challenge present.

“Are you suggesting that I, a simple monk, would stoop so low as to cheating?” Aang returned, grin stretched wide on his face as he worked to keep his tone even as possible. He didn't wait to hear her response, turning his attention back to delicately carving an arrow onto the sculpture of himself.

Toph whirled around to face Aang, his back now turned to her. “Oh, I’ll show you cheating,” she said, making a swift movement with her wrist to one side. The head fell off of his statue as she used her bending to move it, resolving into nothing more than a pile of sand as it crashed against the ground.

Aang jaw fell open as he stared at the wreckage in shock, hand still held up from where he had been working on it just moments ago. He turned to face Toph, shooting her a harsh glare even though he knew she couldn't see it.

“Alright,” Zuko said, voice abrupt as he cut off whatever the boy had been about to say midair. It was probably best to stop the fight before it began. “So what now?”

“I dunno,” Aang said, hitting Toph’s shoulder against his as he crossed closer to the pair currently laying on the sand. He stretched his arms behind his back as he took in the orange dripping into the light the sun was casting, giving the sand the look of gold. “Still a few hours before dark; too early to head indoors.”

“Oh, I’ve got it!” Sokka said, quickly moving to his feet. Zuko and Aang looked over at him expectantly as he started for a spot further inland on the beach; a place where the waves couldn’t wander no matter how high tides rose.

“Toph, can you earthbend- sandbend a square with the middle carved out? Like a basin?” he said, surveying the empty stretch that lay just ahead of where he stood.

Toph raised her eyebrow, “Sure. How big?” Her voice did well at hiding the confusion written between the group.

Sokka pressed his hand against his chin for a moment before speaking, “Couple feet high, and about the size of Appa’s saddle,” he said definitively, stepping closer towards her so she could work.

Four walls raised together from the fine sand, joining at the edges quickly as Toph moved her hand in an upward motion. She squeezed the soft grains close enough together that the walls were hard enough to withstand a relative amount of pressure. Sokka smiled as he walked over to the structure, kicking his foot slightly against the side of it to ensure it wouldn't fall.

“Alright, Aang, can you fill this up with water?” he said, turning to face him.

“Sokka, it sounds like you're just filling a tub with water. The ocean’s literally right there,” he replied, moving to fulfil the request anyway, having enough faith in his friend’s ideas.

“Okay, yes, but I swear I’m on to something!” He let his gaze roam down the beach as Aang got to work lifting the clear water into the air. Suki and Katara were heading tor reunite with the others, both lightly shivering from the breeze that dipped farther into the evening.

By the time their figures drew close enough to the rest of the group to overhear them, the airbender had finished his task, the water settling as it lapped against the sides of the hard sand, almost to the top.

“Great! Zuko, you know how you help your uncle boil water without using a flame? Think you can do that here?” He gestured proudly to the structure as Zuko shrugged, stepping up to oblige.

Aang’s eyebrows shot up as he put together what exactly they had been building. “Sokka, you’re a genius.”

He grinned in response, “I know I am,” he said, moving to wrap his arm around Suki’s shoulders. He kissed her hair gently, still shining with the water from the sea, in greeting.

The group settled into the hot tub, all slowly melting into the calming heat of the water surrounding them. Steam rolled off the surface, pressing into their faces as they took a breath as deep as they could muster. Tension dripped away, beyond their grasp as the water seemed to light up with the vibrant, living colours swirling through the sky far above them. Hues of oranges, pink, and streaks of red shone almost brighter against the blue water as the sun slipped lower over the horizon.

“We should stay here forever,” Toph said, throwing her arms out onto the sand pressing against her back as she leaned deeper into the water’s touch.

The group hummed in agreement before falling back into the calm silence the evening seemed to have washed over them.

Sokka leaned against Suki, revelling in the comfort of being near her every bit as much as the relaxing spa they had created. Anytime they were together was as magical as the way the colours of the sky blurred and pushed against one another in their rare dance. “Should we tell them,” he murmured lazily, more a suggestion than a direct question as before.

Katara slowly lifted an eyebrow towards him, kicking at his foot across from her. “Tell us what?” Her inflections were slower than normal, voice apparently slowing down to the pace of the still air coating them from all sides.

Suki smiled slightly as she sat up a little straighter. As much as she could against the slope of the sturdy wall behind her. “I’m pregnant,” she said, voice soft as the movements of the far ocean, but loud enough to reach the ears of her friends surrounding her.

The still atmosphere shattered in an instant as everyone began celebrating at once. Katara moved to hug her from the side as Toph affectionately punched Sokka’s shoulder, Zuko and Aang cheering from where they rested.

Sokka had smiled plenty throughout this trip, but not as much as he was in this moment. He took in the excitement on all his friend’s faces, allowing himself to be enveloped in the sheer anticipation of it all. He leaned over to press a lingering kiss to Suki’s cheek, shutting his eyes for a brief moment before turning back to everyone else. This is what it was like to have a family, he thought, as the streams of questions began to arise. His heart swelled at that thought. It was a feeling he could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this; specifically the opening, which was done while I actually was at the beach with my friends. Hope you all enjoyed!!


End file.
